Misty Hollow
by Tempy
Summary: Stars Hollow and its surroundings are surrounded by unusually thick mist. At first it seems harmless and the fuzz Taylor made from it ridiculous. But then, something tragic happens that changes everyone's perspective. Accidents do happen.


**Story: (c) Temperance 'Bones' Brennan, **

**Gilmore Girls: (c) WB**

**Misty Hollow **

"Order order!" Taylor Doose screamed banging his club on the desk. The Stars Hollow town meeting was on and no one would shut up. Taylor's face had turned red half an hour ago already and if he would hit the desk any harder he would break the club, not to mention the desk. And knowing Taylor he would blame it on the town citizens and find a way to make them pay for the new ones. "Sit down Kirk! Silence Babette!" Taylor roared and his face was now turning blue. Lorelai Gilmore grinned at this. "I wonder if he can do all the colours of the rainbow!" She whispered to Rory, her sensible daughter who was like the well educated version of her, the goodie-two-shoes version, the one who didn't screw up like Lorelai had done. "Oh, come on, poor Taylor has shouted 'order' for half an hour already! We should do something." Rory replied but the grin she was wearing told her fun loving mother that she thought the same as her and that she did enjoy seeing Taylor have trouble in town meetings. _That's my girl_, Lorelai thought and grabbed Rory's arm still grinning widely. "Oh for Christ's sake! Shut up everyone!" Luke, the love of Lorelai's life, stood up and growled making everyone finally calm down. "Let's get this over with." He grumbled to everyone and sat down next to Lorelai. "Oh hun, I was waiting to see the green shade on his face!" She said to Luke who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you Luke." Taylor lowered his tone of voice still speaking with his pretentious way that tend to annoy everyone. That tone didn't have an off switch. "As you noticed while arriving here, if you still remember any of it since it's been so long since the meeting actually started…" Taylor tried to make people feel bad but the truth was no one could care less about what he wanted. "…there's been an unusual amount mist recently around here. It's so thick that we're worried of possible accidents. That is why every town citizen should wear these till the fog is gone." He continued and raised a bright yellow reflector vest from a bag he had hidden behind the desk. A murmur swept through the meeting. "No way I'm wearing _that_!!!" Luke yelled. Lorelai stared at the vest with her mouth open. "Oh, those are _adorable_! I remember when I was on elementary school and we went to a school trip wearing those. The teachers would shoo us around like a cattle, so I would start mooing just to point out the irony. Of course the teachers didn't appreciate that so…" Lorelai started to babble. "Yeah, sure," Luke interrupted her which made he put on her pouting face. "Look Taylor I will _not_ wear that _ridiculous_ vest!" He continued dismissing Lorelai. He would have time to conciliate her later. "It's a matter of town safety Luke, and according to the section 54 of the town public safety law we…" Taylor replied raising his voice just slightly again. "I don't care what the section says; I will _not_ wear that vest! I wear what _ever_ I want! How would I get into an accident when no one who drives around here would _ever_ break a speed limit? Have you seen people drive? A snail could take a race with them and win!" Luke replied and the bickering was on. Lorelai stopped her pouting, she wasn't really mad anyways and now she was grinning again. Luke and Taylor went on and on about the necessity of the vests. Few times someone threw in a comment. "Yellow is really not my colour." Babette stated with worry reflecting from her raspy voice. "Yeah, we want colour options!" Lorelai shouted smiling and raising her hand. Rory chuckled. "We demand them!" She joined Lorelai's fun. An hour later the meeting ended and unfortunately for Luke the vests were made compulsory.

Lorelai and Luke were standing in front of Luke's diner waiting for Rory who was talking to Lane on the other side of the street. "I feel like an idiot." Luke groaned fondling his vest like that would make it go away. "Stop that, you look cute." Lorelai smiled and patted him on the cheek. Taylor walked by giving Luke a warning glance about taking the vest off. Luke answered with an angry stare which made Taylor disappear inside his shop faster than a mouse that had spotted a cat. Lorelai grabbed Luke from his collar and pulled him down a bit giving him a kiss. "The vest makes you ass look good." She purred to him. Luke raised his brows. "Oh really?" "Yeah, almost as good as mine." Lorelai grinned and smacked his ass. Frown decorated his face again. "Come on let's go inside, I feel ridiculous standing here with this on." Lorelai rolled her eyes but walked after Luke. For a second she however stopped before entering the diner. She looked at the misty town with its familiar little buildings and familiar people heading where ever they had to go, though now they were wearing bright yellow vests. That was something not too ordinary. The mist was somehow beautiful, peaceful. The air smelled cold and humid. Lorelai enjoyed it. She sighed and entered the diner where Luke was already pouring coffee for her. No caffeine, no doubt about that, but Lorelai would ramble and whine about it till he would give her the real stuff.

------------------------

**This is the point where the theme music would start if this was an episode, meaning this was the first chapter and introduction to the upcoming story. I hope you'll enjoy it and follow it :) **


End file.
